An RF switch is a building block that is commonly used in radio frequency (RF)/microwave systems. An RF switch typically has two states: a low loss state (the “through state”) and a high loss state (the “isolation state”). Hence, an RF switch may be used to make a low loss path between two nodes in an RF/microwave system or it may be used to isolate the two nodes. A control signal in the form of a DC voltage or a DC current is typically used to toggle between the low loss state and the isolation state of a switch. Semiconductor devices, such as voltage controllable FET devices on CMOS, MESFET or HEMT, and the like, are commonly used as switching elements for the RF switch. RF switches which utilize such devices are often limited in terms of the achievable performance. Additional components or devices, such as capacitors, inductors, and the like, are often used to enhance RF performance or increase the operating frequency of the switch. Such performance enhancing components may be integrated inside the RF switch IC or may be located external to the RF switch IC. Externally located performance enhancing devices offer low loss and better reliability when compared to components integrated in the RF switch IC. However, external components are not desired by the system designers because additional board space is required for the external components and it is difficult, if not impossible, to confirm the performance of the switch with external components assembled in the system. Also, using external components may increase the unwanted parasitic inductance and capacitance and this in turn may limit the maximum frequency and/or bandwidth over which the overall switch module can operate with good performance.